charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Bravely You
Bravely You is the opening theme song for the anime ''Charlotte''. The song is performed by Lia. Anime Opening Lyrics TV Version Romaji= kuzurete owaru sekai mujihi ni tsugeru kimi wa (kimi wa) hitori (hitori) nani wo (nani wo) kiiteta (kiiteta) boku wa (boku wa) tooi (tooi) yume wo (yume wo) miteta (miteta) nani o erabi toru nani o akirameru kimeyou to shiteru boku wa nani sama da nani o erabu kawa mou kimatte iru machigai wanai ka kami ni toikakeru hitori kiri ja nakatta zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo nobasu kowaimono nanka nai tatoe bakemono ni naroutomo nashitogeru |-| Kanji= 崩れて終わる世界 無慈悲に告げる 君は一人何を聞いてた？ 僕は遠い夢を見てた 何を選び取る　何を諦める 決めようとしてる僕は何様だ 何を選ぶかはもう決まっている 間違いはないか神に問いかける ひとりきりじゃなかった ずっとそばにいたんだこの手を伸ばす 怖いものなんかない 例え化け物になろうとも成し遂げる |-| English= The world will collapse and end I was told mercilessly You were alone - what had you heard? I had a far away dream Which will you choose and which will you give up? Who am I to make that decision? It's already been decided which will be chosen Are you sure? I ask the gods I wasn't all alone It seems like what I hold in my hand is proof of that I'll cast aside my weakness And even if I become a monster, I'll come back home Full Version Romaji= kuzurete owaru sekai mujihi ni tsugeru kimi wa (kimi wa) hitori (hitori) nani wo (nani wo) kiiteta (kiiteta) boku wa (boku wa) tooi (tooi) yume wo (yume wo) miteta (miteta) nani o erabi toru nani o akirameru kimeyou to shiteru boku wa nani sama da nani o erabu kawa mou kimatte iru machigai wanai ka kami ni toikakeru hitori kiri ja nakatta zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo nobasu kowaimono nanka nai tatoe bakemono ni naroutomo nashitogeru ano hi wo saigo ni shite tsuyoku nareta ka hikyou (hikyou) datta (datta) zutto (zutto) boku wa (boku wa) kimi wa (kimi wa) itsumo (itsumo) mukoumizu (mukoumizu) datta (datta) mae ni susumu no ka koko de yameru no ka kimeyou to shiteru boku wa nani sama ka mae ni susume no wa mou kimatte iru machigai wanai ka kami ni toikakeru hitori kiri ja nakatta sore o omoidashita to kimi o shitta dore dake datte ubau yo kono te wo shinjita toki yuuki o ereta itsu kara kimi o miru me ga kawatte shimatta no darou sono hitomi ni utsusu mono naka ni majiritaku natta dore dake no konran ga matsu no ka kowaku mo naru kimi kara takusareta mono sore dake wa hanasanaide iru kara boku wa nanimono de nande sono boku ga kami ni mo hitoshii yaku o ni natteru mae ni susumu no mo iya ni natte iru yasu mitai no desu kami ni haki sakebu watashi ga shinjita hito wa sonna hito dakedo koe ga shitanda marude hitogoto no youni kikoeta kara mushiro yaki ni natte yuku hitori kiri ja nakatta kono te ni nigiru mono ga dou yara shouko kowasa o kataguri sute tatoe bakemono ni naroutomo kaete yaru |-| Kanji= 崩れて終わる世界 無慈悲に告げる 君は一人何を聞いてた？ 僕は遠い夢を見てた 何を選び取る　何を諦める 決めようとしてる僕は何様だ 何を選ぶかはもう決まっている 間違いはないか神に問いかける ひとりきりじゃなかった ずっとそばにいたんだこの手を伸ばす 怖いものなんかない 例え化け物になろうとも成し遂げる <あの日を最後にして 強くなれたか 卑怯だったずっと僕は きみはいつも向こう見ずだった まえにすすむのか ここでやめるのか きめようとしてる ぼくはなにさまか まえにすすむのは もうきまっている まちがいはないか かみにといかける ひとりきりじゃなかった それを思い出した時意味を知った どれだけだって奪うよ この手を信じた時勇気を得れた いつからきみを見る目が 変わってしまったのだろう その瞳に映すもの 中に混じりたくなった どれだけの困難が 待つのか恐くもなる きみから託されたもの それだけは離さないでいるから ぼくはなにもので なんでそのぼくが かみにもひとしい やくをになっている まえにすすむのも いやになっている やすみたいのです かみにはきすてる わたしが信じたひとは そんなひとだっけと声がしたんだ まるで他人事のように 聞こえたからむしろ躍起になってゆく ひとりきりじゃなかった この手に握るものがどうやら証拠 弱さをかなぐり捨て 例え化物になろうとも帰ってやる |-| English= The world will collapse and end I was told mercilessly You were alone - what had you heard? I had a far away dream Which will you choose and which will you give up? Who am I to make that decision? It's already been decided which will be chosen Are you sure? I ask the gods I wasn't alone - You've always been by my side I reach out my hand There's nothing to be afraid of Even if we become monsters, we'll make it to the end When that day came to an end Had you become strong? I was forever a coward You were always reckless Should we move forward? Or will it end here? Who am I to make that decision? It's already been decided that we must move on Are you sure? I ask the gods I wasn't alone - when I remembered that I understood It doesn't matter how much has been taken from me When I believed in what was in my own hand, I gained courage I wonder how long it's been since the eyes looking at you changed I wanted to join in with the things reflected in your eyes Does nothing but difficulty await us? I'm even becoming scared But because the thing you entrusted to me is the one thing I will never let go of... Who am I, and why do I Bear this role like I'm a god? The thought of even moving forward is becoming unbearable "I want to rest" I spit at the gods I heard a voice Asking me what kind of person the person I believed in was I heard it as if they were speaking about someone else Or, rather, out of desperation I wasn't all alone It seems like what I hold in my hand is proof of that I'll cast aside my weakness And even if I become a monster, I'll come back home Characters (*) In order of appeareances * Yū Otosaka * Yusa Nishimori * Jōjirō Takajō * Nao Tomori * Ayumi Otosaka * Sala Shane Trivia *Many abilities are shown in the opening including Time Leap, Looting, Teleport, etc. fr:Bravely You Category:Music Category:Soundtrack